


Foreplay

by LunaSolNocturno



Series: Little moments [4]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Gajevy Love Love Fest, Lemon, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 01:05:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2172069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaSolNocturno/pseuds/LunaSolNocturno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Como convencer a tu Dragon Slayer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foreplay

**Author's Note:**

> Notas: no quiero violar ningún derecho de autor ni nada parecido, Gajeel & Levy.

Por la forma en que el saco sonó contra el suelo supo que la vergüenza pasada en la tienda de productos eróticos y frente al espejo había dado sus frutos, no es que pidiera demasiado, sabia que su cuerpo en comparación con los de otras no era un “parque de juegos”, pero quizá que se lo tomara con algo mas de calma en los momentos previos la podía hacer olvidar eso.

No pedía algo digno de una novela romántica pero si algo mas de atención.

Tembló cuando los pasos le acercaron a la mesa de la cocina, la verdad sea dicha tenia que ser todo un espectáculo encontrársela tumbada y cubierta con restos de su chatarra puesta de forma estratégica para que sus pezones y pubis no se vieran al primer vistazo. El pegamento comestible había sido todo un descubrimiento y la había permitido desde decidir donde iría todo colocado hasta evitar que se le cayera al subirse a la mesa para hacer de bandeja viviente.

-¿A que viene esto camarón?

Vale que al ser criado por un dragón algunas sutilezas del comportamiento humano se le escaparan, pero esto era algo evidente, desde su cuello hasta la entrepierna había dibujado un camino con esas piezas que eran sus favoritas -no sabia si era por su composición o por la antigüedad, pero las apartaba para comérselas después- incluso había metido metal generado por su magia a sabiendas de que disfrutaba su sabor.

-Dejalo a sido una estupidez... voy a lavarme y...

La mano la obligo a quedarse quieta, sentada en la mesa pero quieta ante su mirada de curiosidad. El mago se acerco, sin hacerla separar las piernas le sintió apretar los labios contra su hombro mientras bajaba la mano hasta su cadera, le sintió suspirar justo antes de atrapar una pieza con la lengua.

-No es bueno ofrecerte así... princesa.

Todo paso demasiado rápido, o por lo menos no llego a estar muy pendiente de lo que ocurría, por que en el momento que la boca del Dragon Slayer entro en acción sobre su piel lo único que importaba era que no parase, no fue consciente de cuando la separo las piernas poniendo las rodillas sobre los hombros.

Solo supo que estaba devorándola mientras el orgasmo crecía tan rápido y con tal intensidad que casi se desmayaba.

Mas tarde en la cama, tras calmarse todo, su pareja la tendió un vaso de zumo sin acercarse demasiado puesto que hasta el roce de las sabanas resultaba molesto contra la sensibilizada piel.

Gajeel era un mordedor consumado.

Lo que significaba que si verdaderamente se implicaba en los juegos previos ella iba a pasarse los próximos días recuperándose de todas las “muestras de cariño”.


End file.
